


[podfic] The Best Day Ever

by freshbakedlady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Bucky hates surprises, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshbakedlady/pseuds/freshbakedlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The only thing Bucky hated these days more than surprises was knowing that the people around him knew more than he did about something that concerned him. Steve understood exactly why he had those aversions, but it made it hard to plan for Bucky's birthday.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Day Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522005) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Length: 13:48

Download Link: available as [mp3 here](http://joycesully.com/toystore/best_day_ever.mp3) (right-click, save as...)


End file.
